Dreams really do come true
by JustArisu
Summary: A one shot fiction about how things change.. A old dream you might have forgotten about will one day come true! But by now... do you want it to come true?


A sad smile spread across my face when I saw a graceful hand reach down and brush away my tears. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was. I knew the person too well to have expected them not to come. It's been precisely one year since I broke up with Him. To be precise we didn't break up. I ran away from him.  
  
I thought all our troubles would be over when Kaede finally decided to let us be together. But how wrong I was. Doumyouji started to control my life. He refused to let me see any other guy, not even F4. I, Makino Tsukushi, was only allowed to see certain people that he checked up on first.  
  
At first I laughed it off. I mean I really loved Doumyouji. But that was the problem. It was loved not love. I grew increasingly tired of his jealousy and I slipped out to see Hanazawa Rui one day. We were just going out to eat lunch together and catch up but we weren't allowed that.  
  
Five minutes after we met Doumyouji came storming up to us. He punched Rui and picked me up bodily. Despite my numerous protests he carried me back to his mansion. That was what started it. He hit me. But that time I was lucky. I only had a few bruises.  
  
But as time went on whenever I tried to call Rui, Nishikado or Mimasaka he would hurt me even more. Finally he started breaking my leg, my arm, anything. He would always come back to me and say that he loved me. So I forgave him. Big mistake. After controlling my life for one year I decided to run away from Doumyouji. But I didn't realize how hard it would be.  
  
Numerous times I tried but every time I did he would find me and bring me back. His eyes would darken with anger and he would always yell at me and then hit me, hurt me. Oh how many times I starting crying. What happened to my weed spirit?  
  
But I kept on trying and trying. I had to get away from Doumyouji. He was slowly but surely killing me. My life was gone. He wasn't even always around. Most of the time he would run off with F4. But he would never let me come with him. Never.  
  
Only after many hours of careful planning was I finally able to succeed. I ran to Hanazawa Rui and collapsed in his comforting hug. When I was done sobbing out my story Rui's eyes darkened to an unreadable dark blue. He picked up a phone and called Doumyouji Tsubaki.  
  
Slowly but clearly he repeated what I said. As I should've expected Tsubaki was furious. She flew over the next day. She apologized for Doumyouji's behavior and dragged him back to New York. The day he left I collapsed once again in tears.  
  
What happened to that love we used to have? Why did things turn out like this? Why couldn't he just accept me for who I am? Why did he have to control my life?  
  
Now I live on my own. In my own little apartment quite close to Nishikado, Mimasaka and Rui's houses. We still communicate. Even though I'm not Doumyouji's girlfriend anymore they are like my big brothers, so caring. Nishikado and Mimasaka are still the playboys they've always been though Nishikado has started to become more serious since he started working.  
  
We would gather once a week and have a blissful day of fun. Rui would always find the perfect places to go and he would drag Nishikado and Mimasaka along. Even though they always complained about how there were no girls they didn't mind because we were hanging out together.  
  
And my life hasn't been too bad really. I've only broken down about once a month. And Rui is always there to cheer me up. There hasn't been a single time that he is away from me when I'm sad. He's always here. No matter what. Rui, my guardian angel.  
  
I looked up with tear filled eyes to see, as I expected, Rui looking down at me kindly. He took out his handkerchief and gently wiped my tears away. Rui squatted beside me while I said, more by habit then by curiosity, "Why are you here."  
  
Rui just smiled serenely and said, "I told you I'd always be here for you when you need me."  
  
My eyes misted again as I punched him lightly, "Rui! I thought you were going to make me happier. You're going to make me cry instead."  
  
Rui had the funniest expression on his face as he looked at me. To my surprise he swept me into his arms. He hugged me tightly and quietly said, "Don't cry."  
  
I looked up with astonished eyes, "Rui. I don't deserve you. Please don't. Rui..."  
  
Rui laughed softly, "Tsukushi. Tsukushi. How silly you are. You do deserve me. You deserve much more then me."  
  
Here he laughed rather bitterly. I laughed quietly at him as thoughts flashed through my mind, "I deserve much more then him? Yeah right."  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Rui! Help me look for it!"  
  
Rui looked down at his expensive pants and jumped into the fountain without asking Tsukushi what she was looking for.  
  
"I found it!"  
  
Rui handed Tsukushi the Saturn necklace Doumyouji had given her. While she broke down crying he took her head and let her cry on his chest.  
  
*next flashback*  
  
"If you don't make the shot I'll make time stop for you."  
  
*next flashback*  
  
"If you want to cry then cry."  
  
"Who wants to cry?"  
  
After a few minutes Tsukushi looked at Rui and said, "Can you lend me your back?"  
  
Rui walked in front of her while she rested her head on his back and cried her heart out.  
  
*next flashback* (These next ones are only in my story)  
  
"You're here again," Tsukushi said in a monotone voice.  
  
Rui nodded as he sat down next to her and wiped her tears away.  
  
*next flashback*  
  
"Tsukushi! I missed you!"  
  
Tsukushi collapsed in Rui's arms after running away from Doumyouji.  
  
*next flashback*  
  
Tsukushi drew away from Rui's hug with questioning eyes. Rui shrugged and replied, "You just seemed so lonely and out there."  
  
*end of flashbacks*  
  
I looked at Rui sadly, "You're always here for me. No matter what. Thank you Rui."  
  
Rui smiled that ethereally beautiful, sad smile of his and said quietly, "Tsukushi?"  
  
My eyes must have been curious because Rui's lips curved into a laughing smile as he leaned forward and kissed me. I was so shocked that I just sat there, but my emotions were turned upside down. The kiss, it was so different and yet so similar to Doumyouji's, the same passionate wanting but the different gentleness, tenderness, loving care.  
  
Tears fell onto his hand as he broke away. Looking at me anxiously Rui brushed away my tears again, "Tsukushi? Are you okay?"  
  
I nodded stiffly, still shocked. Rui bit his lip anxiously then said, "Tsukushi, I just wanted you to know I love you and will always be here for you."  
  
I huddled in a corner as I remembered all that Rui had done for me. Finally I looked up and smiled at him, "Rui? I love you too." 


End file.
